


Siete Stark para Siete Rogers

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Basado en Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, I REGRET NOTHING, Love, M/M, Romance, Stony - Freeform, The writer is crazy as usual, What Was I Thinking?, drama queen, multiuniverse, stony everywhere, yeah - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Steve quiere sentar cabeza y traer orden a su familia. Natasha quiere conocer el amor y ayudar a sus hermanos.  El encuentro entre ambos traerá más consecuencias de las esperadas en una historia melodramáticamente Stony.





	1. Buscando

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue originalmente escrita en mi rincón mininesco allá en la red social de la manita, así que es un ejercicio más que una historia propiamente dicha. Diversión, insanidad, mucho cariño. :D

**SIETE STARK PARA SIETE ROGERS**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel

_Parejas_ : Stony de varios universos

_Derechos_ : el de la imaginación (?)

_Advertencias_ : esto fue una mescolanza graciosa que hice a partir de una charla en Facebook y que dio como origen esta historia nada seria con el único fin de entretenerme en primer lugar, jugar con los multiuniversos en segunda. Inspirada en la película “Siete novias para siete hermanos”.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

Natasha no entendía muy bien el por qué sus padres habían decidido tener tantos hijos y además de condenar al mundo con ellos, ponerles nombres iguales, únicamente diferenciándolos por unas iniciales de los sitios donde aparentemente fueron concebidos y que eran temas que la joven prefería evadir para no perturbar su mente más de lo debido. Ahora que estaban solos y eran los Hermanos Stark versus el mundo, ella por fin había tenido la oportunidad de salir a luchar por sí misma, siendo la única mujer entre siete hermanos. Ella agradecía de buena manera el tener tanta compañía varonil porque los hombres eran todos unos pelmazos si se los permitía, saber lo que solían decir, cómo lo solían decir y por qué lo solían decir le dio pronto ventaja por sobre las otras chicas. De esa manera descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba ser independiente y presumir la buena herencia Stark que tuvo, es decir, una inteligencia a prueba de los más duros obstáculos.

El hermano mayor era Tony Stark, el 616, quien tenía el ego más grande de toda la familia, incluyéndola. Sí, eran algo ególatras, pero así los habían concebido, nada se podía hacer al respecto. Luego estaba su dulce hermano Edward -el único que quiso tomar el segundo nombre- Tony Stark EMH, con quien se llevaba mejor porque era quien le escuchaba cuando se levantaba la hoguera de vanidades. Seguía ella, a quien todos llamaban Toni para no romper la tradición. Luego estaba el siempre bromista Tony Stark AA, a quien había que cuidarle las manos o todo descomponía. Tony Stark MCU, el gran presumido de todos, con la herencia de estatura de mamá. Después estaba su pequeño e inquieto hermanito, Tony Stark AVAC, cuya ingenuidad como sentido aventurero necesitaba de vez en cuando una correa bien puesta. Claro, faltaba un Stark, pero era la oveja negra de la familia a quien siempre estaban enviando a las cosas que nadie quería hacer para mantenerlo lejos, Tony Stark SIM.

La joven Stark en realidad no entendía mucho la situación porque 616 y SIM eran hermanos gemelos, pero su madre con ese toque de premonición maternal, no les había dejado la misma etiqueta, quizá desde el vientre ella supiera que SIM era todo menos bondad, compañerismo o sencillez. Okay, ellos tampoco eran muy buenos en eso, pero ese malvado hermano suyo ya se había ganado una reputación como un peligroso hombre que podía torcer cuellos de la misma forma en que preparaba una deliciosa lasaña para ella. Probablemente, muy en el fondo, ese Tony malévolo tenía un pequeño trozo de cariño por la familia, más era usual que estuviera molestando a todos y abusando de la inocencia del más pequeño, objeto de sus bromas pesadas y quien caía una y otra vez pese a las amonestaciones de Natasha.

Buscando un reconocimiento que no tuviera una barba de candado, ojos azules y bromas ácidas, Natasha dejó el terruño hogareño de la granja Stark para ir a la ciudad, a estudiar, a conquistar lo que hubiera que conquistar. Siempre escribía cartas para cada uno de sus hermanos, una postal para SIM porque él no era de sentimentalismos. Siempre recibía las respuestas, algún peluche de AVAC o una fotografía del trasto quemado gracias a la negligencia de AA. En muy contadas ocasiones, recibía un cuchillo o un gancho filoso. No necesitaba saber de parte de quién era. EMH solía enviarle ese pan de durazno que era sello Stark pero que a él en particular le quedaba muy bueno. Natasha estaba ligeramente preocupada por la cocina, pero confió en que sus hermanos serían lo suficientemente vanidosos para no morir de hambre y atreverse a tomar un sartén para cocinarse un huevo. Ella había sido la cocinera estrella antes de marcharse.

 

 

 

 

Steve Rogers era el cuarto de siete hermanos, uno de los emparedados como se burlaba el hermano anterior a él, su algo desequilibrado Steve Hydra. Seguramente eran la única familia con padres que les habían colocado apodos a sus hijos y nombrado igual por temor a que se perdiera el apellido como la tradición de llamarse Steven Grant Rogers. La maldición estaba en parecer copias sobre copias con un mismo nombre. Ah, y vivir en uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad. Brooklyn. Su hermano mayor, Steve 616, estaba muy ocupado encargándose de mantener a todos con comida en el estómago trabajando para los militares, jalando consigo a Hydra, pero él había terminado aliado con la mafia rusa para el desencanto de todos y la risa de aquél.

Seguía el fortachón de todos los hermanos, ese refrigerador viviente al que apodaban Steve EMH que gustaba de siempre andar declamando frases de superación personal. Después estaba él, a quien llamaban 3490 por una broma de código postal. Seguía Steve AA, por trabajar para una asociación que ayudaba a los adictos al alcohol, Steve MCU a quien no terminaban de entender y que Hydra afirmaba como siempre en sus delirios que era el mayor bipolar en toda la historia de los varones Rogers. Por último, lo que todos pensaban era la esperanza de la familia, el bien portado, siempre correcto Steve AVAC, por la academia a la que asistía sin ninguna falta o materia reprobada hasta el momento. La maravilla Rogers.

No hacía mucho que su madre había fallecido, uniéndose en el Cielo con su padre. Ahora estaban solos y las cosas no estaban funcionando del todo, motivo por el cual Steve 3490 pensó que la única solución, bueno, no la única pero la más sensata era que necesitaban de la presencia femenina para devolver el equilibrio a la casa de locos que ya era el hogar Rogers. Hydra le advirtió que si contrataba una sirvienta la iba a violar y dejar embarazada. Steve supo que bromeaba más no quiso arriesgarse. Solamente había una manera de que una mujer extraña pisara su casa sin preocuparse de alguna desgracia, peligro u ofensa: siendo la esposa de alguno de ellos. Todos, desde el mayor 616 hasta AVAC pegaron el grito al cielo al escuchar la palabra matrimonio, así que Steve 3490 se miró al espejo un día y se dijo que era hora de sentar cabeza y ayudar a sus hermanos.

Había conseguido un empleo en un gimnasio muy lujoso del centro de la ciudad donde las propinas como las hermosas mujeres no faltaban. Eran demasiadas ilusiones el creer que hubiera una que pudiera fijarse en un pobre Steve Rogers instructor físico como él, por algo se comenzaba. Pasaron un par de semanas sin que encontrara a una mujer de sus gustos, algunas eran realmente hermosas, pero de escucharlas hablar le daban ganar de salir corriendo del lugar. Otras eran más accesibles, más al saber que su único patrimonio era una casa vieja llena de hombres, huían. Steve 3490 estaba por darse por vencido, hasta que un día apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético y una seguridad que la hacía brillar como estrella en el firmamento. Segura, que se imponía a las tonterías varoniles intentando conquistarle, y con una sonrisa etérea, hizo suspirar a Steve, quien planeó muy bien su estrategia para conocerla.

La cual falló estrepitosamente cuando se le cayó una pesa por los nervios, llamando la atención de medio gimnasio, incluida la castaña de sus afectos quien entonces se fijó en él, dejando a un lado la charla que tenía con una amiga suya para acercarse a él, inspeccionándole como se le figuró lo hacen los ganaderos al ir a una subasta de ganado. Sin perder su sonrisa como esa sensualidad nada pudorosa, ella le tendió su mano que tomó, besándola por el dorso. Ella rió divertida, pero respondiendo su pregunta a su nombre que al fin escuchó.

-Natasha “Toni” Stark. ¿Tú cómo te llamas, guapo?

-Steve… ejem, Steven Grant Rogers. Un placer conocerla, señorita Stark.

-Y no sabes que placer será, Stevie.

 


	2. Los Rogers

Natasha había resultado una mujer increíble que no decepcionó a Steve, comenzaron a charlar primero vía celular, luego por teléfono, salieron, se divirtieron, se conocieron y al final el rubio terminó en la cama de aquella hermosa mujer, en un departamento bien ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Todo era amor y felicidad hasta que una noche en la que precisamente estaba meditando sobre la suerte que había tenido al encontrar a alguien como Toni cuando de pronto sintió algo muy filoso y frío en la garganta como en su entrepierna. Un movimiento en falso y se despedía de la vida como de su capacidad reproductora. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar un par de ojos azules parecidos a los de su ahora novia mirándole con odio profundo.

-¿Quién coño eres tú? -gruñó la voz varonil, haciendo presión con sus cuchillos.

Para su fortuna, la castaña volvía del baño, aunque su reacción no fue la esperada. Puso manos en sus caderas como cuando se ofendía.

-¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS HACES AQUÍ?

-¡¿Quién es éste?!

-¡RESPONDE LA MALDITA PREGUNTA!

-¡Lo voy a matar si no me respondes!

-¡ANTHONY EDWARS STARK SIM, SI LE CORTAS UN SOLO TESTÍCULO A MI PROMETIDO NO HABRÁ LUGAR EN LA TIERRA QUE TE OTORGUE DESCANSO! ¡TE LO JURO POR LA TUMBA DE NUESTROS PADRES!

Dos cosas supo Steve en esos momentos, una, que aquel hombre con rostro de psicópata era el hermano de Natasha y dos, que seguiría siendo fértil. Los cuchillos se retiraron, permitiéndole encogerse protectoramente mientras aquellos dos continuaban su charla discusión de hermanos que se han vuelto a ver. Por sensatez no se entrometió.

-¡Dejaste de escribir! ¡He tenido que escuchar los llantos de EMH todo el jodido día!

-¡Exageras! ¡Y no deje de escribir…! ¿Sólo lo he olvidado?

-¿Quién es éste?

-Éste es mi prometido, Steven Grant Rogers, ¿cómo entraste…? -Toni alzó sus manos- Olvídalo. ¿Realmente has viajado hasta aquí sólo para decirme que uno de mis hermanos me extraña?

-No.

-¿Okay?

SIM barrió con la mirada a Steve aunque arqueó una ceja al cuando éste se cubrió por completo con la sábana.

-Tony, concéntrate. Aquí, conmigo -la joven tronó sus dedos frente a su rostro.

-No me truenes los dedos, no soy tu ramera.

-¿A qué has venido?

-¿Prometido?

-¡Argh! -Natasha bufó cruzándose de brazos- Sí, Steve y yo nos vamos a casar, mira, tengo mi anillo de compromiso -le extendió su mano para que examinara el anillo- No he podido ir a decirles porque he estado ocupada. ¿Están todos bien?

-Es un anillo barato, no tiene dinero ¿verdad?

Steve temió por su vida de nuevo.

-¡No está tras la fortuna Stark si eso te preocupa! Steve es un hombre decente.

-Hm.

-¿A.QUÉ.HAS.VENIDO?

-Tienes que escribir, es en serio. El mocoso y Edward se han peleado, es un drama de princesas que nadie quiere arreglar.

-¿Qué hizo el pequeñín?

-¿Cómo sabes qué fue él?

-Edward, a diferencia de ustedes, no tiene tanta malicia.

-… escondió todo el queso.

-¿Qué? -Toni parpadeó incrédula- ¿El más peligroso de todos mis hermanos ha viajado kilómetros para colarse sin permiso a mi departamento y amenazar a mi prometido sólo para decirme que el menor de la familia está jugando al ratón?

SIM se encogió de hombros, volviendo su mirada al rubio. -Todavía no termino contigo.

-Ya terminaste -ella respiró profundamente- Está bien, dile a Edward que yo enviaré queso para él y que deje que se pudra el otro a ver si eso sigue siendo gracioso. No peleen… tanto… tan seguido.

-Les diré a los demás lo que has hecho.

-Puedo extender los detalles.

-¡Toni! -Steve abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Cerda.

-Oink, oink. Lárgate ya. Estoy bien, me va muy bien. En cuanto Steve y yo tengamos todo resuelto iremos a visitarles. Recuerda lo del queso. ¿Te quiero?

Un cuchillo apuntó al rubio quien no daba crédito a sus oídos. -Una sola lágrima y encuadernaré los libros de cocina de Edward con tu piel.

-¡Fuera!

Tan peculiar como excéntrica presentación de aquel hermano Stark dejó en Steve una gran impresión que duró los siguientes días en que fue arrastrado a los preparativos de la boda que fue sencilla para los términos de Natasha, muy elegante para el rubio cuya ausencia también fue reclamada por su familia al haberse mudado con su novia. No era que quisiera ocultarlos, pero desde que hablara con la castaña le había quedado claro que ella poseía además del respaldo de seis hermanos, una fortuna generada por la “pequeña” granja familiar con “pequeñas” hectáreas y “pequeños” ganados, como lo puso su luego esposa, y sentía que su matrimonio iba a romperse igual que porcelana china de solo traer uno solo de los especímenes Rogers al departamento. Pero aún le faltaba conocer bien a su pareja. Una mañana ella se vistió con uno de esos trajes Chanel que tanto adoraba, un lindo sombrero, zapatillas y su bolso preferido, mirándole muy decidida.

-Nos mudamos.

-¿A dónde?

-A tu casa.

-¡M-Mi casa!

-Eres tan lindo cuando tartamudeas -rió la castaña besando sus labios- El auto nos espera.

Cuando Natasha Stark se proponía algo, Steve sabía que no había poder humano que la detuviera. Ella quería ayudarle con el hogar y sus hermanos, no temía al trabajo duro que eso iba a representar y luego de ver cómo había detenido a su hermano mayor, no dudaba de su pericia para ello, aunque los Rogers eran otro cuento. Su hermosa esposa tomó las llaves de la casa, abrió la puerta principal y entró como la Reina de Inglaterra en su palacio. No era una vista agradable, una casa de varones que peleaban entre sí olvidando la limpieza tenía las habitaciones patas arriba. Pero Toni simplemente miró alrededor como haciendo cálculos mientras se quitó su sombrero para dejarlo en un polvoso perchero. Steve sintió el corazón en los oídos. Regularmente tendría que haber llegado el tropel de rubios a recibir las visitas, pero aquello parecía un cementerio.

-¿Les avisaste, amor?

-Sí… que extraño.

-Ah, para nada. Ya sé qué sucede.

Desabrochándose su saco, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y tomando aire, Natasha habló con voz de mando.

-¡Familia Rogers! ¡Sé muy bien que están ahí escondidos! ¡Dos cosas van a suceder inevitablemente! ¡La primera es que esta casa para mañana estará impecable! ¡Y la segunda es que no ensuciaré mi traje limpiando! -ella rió, guiñando un ojo a su esposo- Así que tienen igualmente dos opciones: salen ahora mismo a presentarse y ayudarme, o los encontraré uno por uno y tendrán que explicarle a su hermano porque estarán viendo a su hermosa y escultural cuñada en paños menores para no ensuciar su conjunto favorito. ¡¿Qué dicen, Rogers?!

-Toni…

-Ssshh, escucho algo.

El primero en asomarse con sus orejas rojas como su rostro, fue Steve AVAC, a quien la castaña llenó de orgullosos besos color carmín. Tras él llegó Steve EMH, ofreciendo una disculpa por su comportamiento. Luego apareció Steve AA, bromeando una vez que rompieron el hielo. Steve 616 bajó de las escaleras con un mohín en el rostro, pero el ambiente se aligeró gracias al encanto Stark. Fue el mayor quien sacó de una habitación a Steve MCU y lo presentó. Todos, salvo Steve 3490, contuvieron el aliento cuando Hydra apareció por la cocina pateando puertas. Como Orfeo tocando su lira frente a Cerberos, así la hermosa joven calmó aquella locura andante con una soltura que incluso Steve AVAC le aplaudió, recibiendo un coscorrón de 616. Natasha los miró al fin, en fila y frente a ella junto a su esposo.

-Stigre -apodó como era su costumbre, empezando con 616 a quien apuntó con un dedo- Sterminator -para EMH- Steven Universe -para AA- Grant -fue para MCU- Stevie -para AVAC- … mmm y tú -se refirió a Hydra- Serás Stevil. Okay, Rogers, tenemos trabajo que hacer, pero primero pizza. Yo invito, su sexy cuñada sabe que el camino hacia el corazón de un hombre comienza por su estómago.

-¿Así conquistaste a mi hermano? -quiso saber Hydra/Stevil.

-Bueno, le ofrecí otro tipo de comida, pero antes de que se infarte mi esposo y me deje viuda a cargo de ustedes, ¿vamos al comedor?

Steve 3490 agradeció al Cielo por tan inteligente esposa, riendo al ver cómo todos sus hermanos obedecieron cual mansos corderos. Después de todo, parecía que los Stark y los Rogers podrían congeniar.


	3. Los Stark

Conocer a los Hermanos Stark fue como siempre con su esposa Natasha, de manera improvisada, sin pensarlo y con las consecuencias menos esperadas. Ella estaba una noche jugando con Stevie AVAC en la sala de videojuegos, ambos en pijama cruzados de piernas mirando al enorme televisor que 616 decía era del Diablo, pero bien que sentaba con todos ellos a la noche de películas que su hermosa esposa instauró una vez que tuvo el dominio de todo el hogar Rogers. Así pues, Toni estaba ganándole una partida a su pequeño hermano cuando éste se quedó pensando en algo, tomando una golosina que comer mientras expresaba su inquietud a la joven.

-Toni, ¿cuándo conoceremos a tu familia?

-Oh, falta de confianza, ¿cuándo quieres que vayamos a verlos?

-¡El fin de semana!

-No hagas citas, Stevie, partiremos hacia la granjita Stark.

-¿Escuchaste, hermano?

-¿Iremos todos? -preguntó muy precavido Steve, mirando a su esposa.

-Los que quieran ir.

-¡Yo sí quiero! Y estoy seguro de que todos los demás también en cuanto sepan que conoceremos el campo.

-Toda una maravilla para los citadinos de Brooklyn -bromeó Natasha- ¡Gané!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Steve 3490 podía decir que sus hermanos no estaban nada fascinados con la idea, más hubiera sido mentir. Más de uno estaba discretamente preparándose con su mejor atuendo para conocer -y claro, impresionar- a los Hermanos Stark que Natasha ya se había encargado de describir de pies a cabeza, incluyendo sus peculiares maneras. Inclusive el hostil Hydra Stevil había decidido acompañarles so pretexto de que era el único capaz de protegerles de los peligros que fueran a encontrar, como si las vacas o los borregos fuesen una amenaza para los Rogers. Aunque lo que estaban por descubrir ni el mismo Steve lo sospechaba, siempre había imaginado el terruño familiar de su querida esposa de una manera muy diferente a cómo lo conocerían.

Era que todos los Rogers sin excepción habían imaginado que la granja Stark era, como se describía en todas partes, una modesta granja y que pese a tener terrenos o ganado no era nada espectacular. Toni había restado importancia a detalles importantes que les dejaron boquiabiertos. Por ejemplo, cuando dejaron atrás la ciudad para tomar dos camionetas que les llevaran a la propiedad de los Stark, fue precisamente Stevie quien al asomar su cabeza por la ventanilla al admirar el hermoso paisaje de viñedos lejanos como de verdes campos con enormes manchas blancas pertenecientes a los borregos, preguntó inocentemente cuánto faltaba para llegar a la granja. Natasha, quien estaba de pies sobre el tablero durmiendo al haberse despertado temprano para sus horarios, levantó su sombrero y lentes oscuros para mirar por el rabillo del ojo y luego responder.

-Ya estamos en la propiedad.

Steve juraría que hubo un canto de grillo en el silencio que cayó en la camioneta que él manejaba y donde iban además de Stevie, Toni y él, Steve EMH y Steve MCU. Fácilmente llevaban casi media hora en aquellos parajes y aún no veían la “casita” como le llamaba su dormida esposa. Fue cuando empezaron a darse idea de la cantidad de terrenos, igual que de dinero, que poseían los Stark. No iban a ser cualesquiera provincianos sencillos que trabajaban arduamente de sol a sol para sacar adelante el patrimonio familiar. Stevie parpadeó, pero se quedó con su cabeza fuera esperando el momento de ver no la casa Stark, sino una mansión rodeada de una gran muralla colonial con el blasón familiar recibiéndoles. Una hacienda hecha y derecha con empleados saludando a los recién llegados y con fervoroso cariño a Natasha quien al fin despertó como si supiera que habían llegado.

-¡HERMAAAAAANITAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos, una vez que descendieron de las camionetas, miraron al cielo con ojos bien abiertos al notar la silueta de un joven flotando gracias a unas botas y guantes con propulsores. Natasha rió, abriendo sus brazos para recibir al joven de cabellos castaños, alegre como el día, aterrizando frente a ella y casi estrujándole por su abrazo.

-¡TOOOOOOONIII!

-¿Qué se supone que haces, campeón?

-Uh, oh, ¿te gusta? Así puedo ir más rápido a donde yo quiera. Wooooo… -el joven abrió sus ojos como platos- ¡Hola Steve! ¿Sí eres tú el esposo, verdad?

-Tones -saludó éste, riendo también.

-Hermana, creo que pisaste el copy paste sin querer sobre tu Steve.

-Tontito, te presento a los Hermanos Rogers.

-¿Se trajeron un refrigerador?

Natasha se carcajeó, palmeando la espalda de su pequeño hermano Tony AVAC. -Te presento a Steve grandote o como yo le digo, Sterminator.

-Whoa, que grande, gusto en conocerlo señor. Wooo, que manota.

-Un gusto conocerle, joven Stark.

-Ay, suena como si fuera un huérfano millonario… esperen…

-Éste de acá es otro Steve, pero le decimos Grant.

-¡Hola!

-Stark.

-Qué serio. ¿Éste de acá?

-Éste tiene su nombre -gruñó Hydra.

-Cuidado, es Stevil.

-¿No me noquearás y dejarás inconsciente para luego tratar de dominar al mundo, verdad?

-Mi hermanito lee muchas historietas -suspiró Toni, alejándolo de Hydra quién frunció su ceño- Steven Universe, te caerá muy bien.

-¡Hola! Qué bonito flequillo.

-Am, gracias, me supongo. ¿Tú te hiciste esas cosas?

-Sí, todos somos unos genios en la familia, pero más yo.

-Tan modesto -silbó Toni, continuando- Stigre, el mayor de los Rogers.

-¡Sí que también eres alto! Eres tan alto como nuestro hermano mayor.

-Gusto en conocerte, ¿Tones?

-Ajam, qué inteligentillo -sonrió éste, volviéndose hacia donde Steve AVAC- Creo que te saltaste uno, hermana.

-No lo salté, lo dejé al último porque sé que se llevarán de maravilla porque son de la edad. Te presento a Stevie. Es el orgullo de los Rogers.

-Hola -el joven castaño le tendió una mano- Yo también soy el orgullo de la mía.

-¿No te da miedo volar así? -preguntó el más pequeño de los Rogers luego de estrechar su mano, mirando sus botas y guanteletes.

-Por supuesto que no… bueno un poquito porque todavía estoy perfeccionándolos, pero mis maestros están muy animosos. ¿Te gusta el queso?

-… ¿supongo?

-En la ciudad no hay buenos quesos como los que hacemos aquí, ven, te enseñaré.

-Pero…

-¡Qué se diviertan! -Natasha los empujó, palmeando- Los demás, vengan. Steve, amor, no me pierdas.

-Voy a tu lado, cariño.

Todos los Rogers tenían cara de desconcierto, primero las hectáreas de terreno y luego esa mansión que de granja no tenía nada. Natasha entró cantarina, llamando a sus demás hermanos. El siguiente en aparecer fue Edward, quien corrió a abrazarle y ambos reír como locos mientras los otros esperaban pacientes a que la ronda de presentaciones volviera, notando un tanto confundidos como asombrados que este Tony era igual al otro joven e inquieto, salvo por su piel ligeramente morena por bronceado y esos ojos avellana ámbar con sus cuernitos de cabello en la frente. Después de un diálogo demasiado apurado como bizarro para los Rogers, al fin la joven se giró a ellos para presentarlos como lo había hecho con su pequeño hermano.

-Edward es un excelente cocinero, aunque no lo crean, a la mejor puede que incendie una que otra cosita, pero los postres son su fuerte y creo que es un Master Chef en eso.

-Toni exagera, la verdad cocino en su mayoría cosas que sean prácticamente de calentar en microondas.

-¿No eres vegano, o sí? -preguntó más con sorna que otra cosa Stevil.

-No, no, amo la carne.

-Hey, ahora que lo pienso, acá nuestro grandote gusta de cosas crudas -opinó Natasha con un dedo en su mentón- Stevote se toma diario un vaso de jugo con huevos crudos.

-¡Huevos crudos! -Edward sintió que el piso se movió.

-Son buenos para hacer ejercicio -se defendió Steve EMH mirando atentamente a Edward- Si haces ejercicio lo debes saber.

-Uyy -rió la joven, codeando a su hermano- Palabra desconocida para ti.

-¡Hago ejercicio!

-Levantarse de la cama y de tu estudio no cuenta.

-¡Toni! -Edward suspiró rodando sus ojos antes de sonreír amablemente a todos los muy similares Steves, acostumbrado a ver copias de sí mismo- ¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala? Mis demás hermanos están por llegar. Estoy seguro de que estarán ansiosos por conocer a la nueva familia de nuestra querida Natasha.

-Gracias -replicó Steve 616.

Toni les mostró la enorme sala con los retratos familiares, llevándose aparte a Edward en lo que los demás elegían alguno de los lugares de los largos y mullidos sofás.

-¿SIM?

-Como me lo pediste, lo envié por víveres y que revisara los transportes.

-¿Tiempo que le tomará eso?

-Bueno… habrá un pequeño percance con su camioneta -Edward sacó una pieza de motor de su bolsillo- Ops. Tú sabes que del otro lado cuando baja la niebla por la tarde es imposible regresar.

-¿Qué haría sin mi adorado Edward? -la joven pellizcó su mejilla.

-¿De verdad ése hombre come huevos crudos?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo, eh? -Natasha rió, cruzando su brazo con el de su hermano para entrar.


	4. Stark vs Rogers (I)

Natasha observó con orgullo la escena delante de sus ojos, su mano entrelazada con la de su esposo mientras ambos disfrutaban de uno de los tantos postres que Edward les había preparado. Luego de la pequeña charla en la sala donde Steve EMH saciara su curiosidad respecto a las habilidades como personalidad de su querido hermano, la siguiente sorpresa llegó cuando escuchó la voz de su muy amado Jarvis llamándole. La joven casi gritó, o mejor dicho, lo hizo, corriendo para brincarle encima al mayordomo de la familia -y quien en honor a la verdad, era quien la mantenía unida- repartiendo besos por todo su rostro antes de presentarlo ante los Hermanos Rogers que se sorprendieron una vez más. Luego llegó caminando muy tranquilamente Tony MCU, con ese andar suyo tan típico, deteniéndose al ver tantos hermanos prácticamente similares.

-Que desastre -comentó, acercándose a uno de ellos- Había apostado a que éramos los únicos con padres desquiciados pero los niveles de contaminación en la ciudad también tienen sus consecuencias. ¿Ése pecho es de verdad?

Había señalado a Steve MCU quien se cruzó de brazos con una mirada de reproche. Natasha abrazó por los hombros a su hermano antes de presentarlo.

-Tony Stark o como el decimos de cariño…

-Oh, no…

-Trasero de Pato.

-De saber qué vendrías a perjudicar mi reputación, hubiera rechazado tu anuncio.

-Yo también te quiero, hermano -Toni estampó un beso en su mejilla.

Otra entrada triunfal había sido de Tony AA quien hizo gala de su carisma, saludando a todos u presumiendo como todos los Stark sobre sus logros que consistían prácticamente en estar rehaciendo cuanto dispositivo tecnológico nuevo saliera al mercado para crear una nueva versión que ellos patentaran, incrementando las arcas familiares con sus ventas. Natasha estuvo orgullosa de su hermano al crear un ambiente relajada, aún con las constantes críticas mordaces de Hydra. Eso ayudó a cuando llegó Tony 616, haciendo muy formal aquel momento cuando su esposo le saludó, dándole las gracias por los regalos de bodas que la joven castaña sabía que venían de manos de Jarvis porque su hermano mayor jamás recordaba esa clase de cosas, pero no le quitó las buenas intenciones a su Steve.

Ahora todos cenaban muy tranquilamente, luego de ir a buscar al par de jóvenes que ya estaban atacando las reservas de golosinas en la cocina mientras discutían los pormenores de usar ciertos trucos de piratería informática para avanzar en un videojuego. Natasha agradeció el siempre fino tacto y estrategia de Jarvis al acomodarlos en la mesa, porque como ella, se percató de que su pequeño hermano AVAC era inmune al sarcasmo y groserías de Hydra, para asombro de los Rogers como de los Stark. Teniendo a su lado, además, al joven Stevie, la situación era de lo más divertida con las caras de contrariedad de Stevil cuando el pequeño genio le daba la vuelta a sus palabras, al tiempo que se llenaba las mejillas de comida en franca competencia con su ahora nuevo amigo.

-Todo indica que el pequeño amo ha encontrado por fin alguien que soporta sus desmanes -murmuró Jarvis al lado de la joven.

-¿Te refieres a Stevie o a Stevil?

-El agresivo Señor Rogers tomará un tenedor para clavarlo a las manos inquietas de su hermano, señorita.

-¡Aw! Todavía me dices señorita.

-Siempre será mi Señorita Stark.

-Y tú mi querido Jarvis -Toni sonrió feliz, lanzándole un beso- No te preocupes, dudo mucho que Tones vaya a terminar lastimado.

-¿Lo dice por el jovencito Rogers?

-¿Tú también lo notaste, cierto? Lo cuida. ¿No es hermoso?

-Diría inaudito.

-Hey, recuerda que mi Steve es ya un Stark.

-Pensé que usted era la Señora Rogers.

Toni se carcajeó, llamando la atención de su esposo a quien besó sonoramente. Tony 616 rodó sus ojos, tomando taza de café que gustaba con los postres de Edward, quien en esos momentos tuvo una charla algo curiosa con Steve EMH sobre corrientes de arte. A pesar de no ser citadinos como los Hermanos Rogers, los Stark estaban versados en prácticamente cualquier tema y tenían una cultura impresionante que solamente era eclipsada por su vanidad y coeficiente intelectual. Entre los más jóvenes se intercambiaron codazos, uno de ellos le tocó a Hydra al confundirse el menor Stark de lado, porque parecía ya que aquellos dos hablaban más bien de otra cosa que de estilos y técnicas de pintura.

-Entonces… ¿estás diciendo que el arte contemporáneo ya no es arte? -Edward ya tuteaba al otro.

-Depende de los ojos de quien lo mire -sonrió Steve EMH, con sus ojos clavados en aquel Stark, los demás escuchaban y prestaban atención.

-Claro que el arte es subjetivo, pero tiene maneras para calificarle de arte o una mera expresión cultural. El arte clásico por eso es clásico. Tiene esos estándares seguros, fuertes, que nadie puede discutir porque solo basta con verlos. Es inevitable verlo.

-Y aun así pueden guardar secretos que no han sido descubierto a los ojos más perspicaces.

-¿Se están coqueteando, Jarvis? -preguntó Natasha.

-Creo que sí, señorita.

-¿Sería mejor dejarles solos?

-Creo que sí, señorita.

-Steve, amor, vamos a enseñarles a los demás sus habitaciones, dejemos a los expertos en… arte, que sigan discutiendo.

-¿Qué…?

-Ay, siempre tan mono, toma mi manita y no voltees. ¡No voltees!

Nadie quiso preguntar, nadie quiso sabe a qué horas o en qué momento Steve EMH y Edward terminaron su mini tertulia. Tampoco hubo visitantes en la cocina cuando Edward estaba preparando a la mañana siguiente un postre porque había un nada discreto accidental guardaespaldas que pese al tamaño de la puerta casi la cubría toda con su cuerpo. El único con el privilegio de pasar era Jarvis, sin mencionar que Edward le llamaba cuando algún misterio gastronómico escapaba a sus cálculos. Los demás Stark se dieron a la tarea de presumir sus otras curiosidades familiares, como la pasión de Tony AA con los caballos, invitando a su contraparte rubia para una demostración de equitación elegante que solo arrancó una ceja arqueada de Steve AA antes de pedir un caballo sin domesticar para montarlo.

-Yo también sé montar caballos salvajes -reprochó un Tony herido en su orgullo.

-Me consta que sabes montar.

-¿Cómo…?

-¡Cuidado!

El caballo que Steve AA había pedido aún no obedecía del todo. Escapó de las manos de sus adiestradores, corriendo sin sentido hasta ir directo a ellos. Los buenos reflejos del rubio sirvieron para quitarse de su camino, sujetando a Tony quien le miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo lentamente cuando el peligro pasó y los empleados sujetaron al equino.

-Gracias.

-De nada, Señor Stark.

-Tony.

-¿Y cómo te distingo de tus hermanos?

-¿Soy el más guapo?

La respuesta tuvo que esperar porque Tony y Steve AVAC llegaron en esos momentos, tan blancos como el papel.

-Am, no quiero asustarlos, pero hay una pelea en el granero -dijo el menor de los Stark.

-¿Quién está peleando? -preguntó Steve AA.

Los jóvenes se miraron inquietos antes de responder a coro. -Nuestros hermanos malvados.

 


	5. Stark vs Rogers (II)

Tony SIM podía ser todo menos estúpido. Algo había sospechado cuando Edward prácticamente le besó los pies para ir a revisar los embalajes en los transportes de los productos a vender cuando eso lo hacía cada milenio si era que tenía humor para perder tiempo. Que el esponjoso hermano suyo le hubiera dado un postre antes de irse lo hizo sospechar, por las dudas se lo dio a uno de los empleados al llegar, así se aseguraría de que no lo envenenaría o pondría a dormir. También prestó atención a cualquier señal de peligro, que solamente ubicó en la camioneta que se llevó, aunque dejó un gramo de duda para que luego 616 no estuviera diciéndole paranoico. Cuando se descompuso al intentar volver, ni siquiera se molestó, al contrario. Ya sabía del próximo arribo de Natasha con su azucarado esposo y familiares adjuntos, no tenía que pensar mucho para que esos extraños accidentes le sucedieran.

Por eso tenía su plan de reserva, una pequeña avioneta que previamente había solicitado para regresar a tiempo y encontrarse con el insolente de Edward a quien iba a encerrar por gracioso. Casi estrelló la avioneta en el campo donde aterrizó, poco importaba. Tomó un caballo de los empleados y fue directo hacia el hogar Stark. Lo primero que escuchó fueron unas carcajadas juveniles, una de las voces pertenecía al tonto de AVAC, el otro lo desconoció. Atravesó el granero para cortar camino, además de cubrir su llegada cuando pateó un bulto que se removió entre la paja. Una mano sujetó su tobillo y en acto reflejo natural pateó en la dirección hacia donde se unía ese brazo con el resto del cuerpo que fue saliendo. Dio con una barbilla y envió al insolente de vuelta a su escondite, sacando una daga que buscó el cuello del bastardo atrevido.

-¿Qué haces en mi propiedad? -rugió.

-¿Tú quién te crees para atacarme? -fue la respuesta.

Otro Steve le miró con furia y soberbia. No tenía la mirada de cachorro apaleado que tenía el esposo de Toni, así que supuso que era otro de esos hermanos de Brooklyn. Incluso le dio la sensación de que sus ojos no eran tan azules. SIM se percató de un aguijonazo en su estómago. Una daga también le apuntaba peligrosamente sobre su hígado, órgano vital de recibir el ataque como su cuchillo sobre la yugular de aquel singular Rogers. Se miraron en silencio, como dos rivales midiendo las fuerzas del contrario y esperando por el siguiente movimiento para tener la ventaja, que por supuesto, estaba con Tony. Engañó a su agresor al alejarse como si le diera la victoria, únicamente para poder tirar de las cadenas debajo de la paja que el otro no sabía se ocultaban, haciéndolo rodar. Le cayó encima cuando tuvo su espalda a su alcance.

Rodaron por el suelo, forcejeando entre maldiciones que recorrieron algunas de los principales idiomas en el mundo. Si aquel Steve creía que no era políglota le iba a dar unas cuantas sorpresas como sus golpes en su torso y rostro lindo. Aquel rubio conocía algunas palabrotas propias de la jerga usada en las mafias, sobre todo la rusa y eso le llamó la atención, al tiempo que ambos terminaron en un candado mutuo con sus cuchillos buscando sus carnes. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles cuando escucharon un grito de sorpresa, proveniente del pequeño Stark quien estaba acompañado por otro Rogers jovenzuelo como inocentón a los ojos de SIM, quien rugió al verlos. Su pequeño hermano les señaló antes de volverse sobre sus pasos, seguido por ese otro cachorro citadino como si aquel gesto fuese un mal hereditario en los Rogers.

-¡Jódete! -escupió Hydra.

-Aunque es muy placentero hacerlo, no lo hago cuando me lo ordenan.

-Imbécil.

-No más que tú. ¿Qué jodidos haces en mi granero?

-¿TU granero?

-La idiotez Rogers es mal de familia.

Volvieron a pelear, rodando cual pelotas por el suelo hasta que les cayó encima un balde de agua fría que estaba en el nivel superior del granero y que ambos hicieron caer cuando chocaron contra un pilar, sacudiendo la estructura sobre ellos. El bote no terminó lejos de ellos, rompiéndose, por cierto, Tony aventó a Stevil, sacudiéndose sus manos.

-¡Qué asco!

-Ya quisieras que yo te tocara.

-Por favor, ¿tú? -SIM le barrió con la mirada.

-Te recuerdo que uno de nosotros ya se encamó a tu hermana.

Eso revivió la furia de SIM, lanzándosele encima. Fue así como los encontraron Tony y Steve AA, acompañados de Tony y Steve 616, quienes no andaban lejos, muy celosos de cuidar a los más jóvenes, detrás de ellos con los ojos como platos al ver los moretones y cortadas en sus malvados hermanos, los cuales jadeaban como perros de pelea cuando los mayores los separaron, ayudados por los AA.

-¡Suficiente! -exclamó Steve 616, clavando su dura mirada en su hermano- ¿Qué haces agrediendo a nuestros anfitriones?

-Él me agredió primero.

-Tú ya me agredes existiendo -siseó SIM.

-¡A callar! -Tony 616 miró con reproche a su gemelo, quien castañeó sus dientes, pero guardó silencio- Tú y yo iremos a la mansión. Tones, dile a Jarvis que nos lleve el botiquín de primero auxilios.

-Okay, ¿me puede acompañar Stevie?

Éste miró a su hermano mayor quien asintió, el joven tomó la mano del otro antes de salir corriendo de ahí. Hydra gruñó, más se cuidó de no ser escuchado por 616, mismo quien miró a su contraparte, algo confundido de ver a un Stark más, uno muy agresivo.

-Creo que olvidaron presentarnos.

-Oh, este hermano nuestro…

-Se avergüenzan de mí, siempre que pueden me omiten -replicó SIM, cortando a su gemelo.

-Tendrán razones -intervino Hydra.

-Voy a cortarte esa lengua insolente y me la comeré con salsa italiana.

-No si antes te arranco esas manos.

-¿Pueden dejar de pelear? -casi gritó Steve AA, mirando a ambos- Hermano, estamos de visita, y es importante para todos nosotros que esta reunión salga bien.

-No para mí.

-Creo que esta charla ya agotó su diplomacia -sonrió forzadamente Tony AA- Hermano mayor, ¿por qué no te llevas ya a tu gemelo? Toni ha mandado pedir la platería de madre.

Tony 616 alzó su mentón, mirando a SIM y tirando de él para retirarse. Éste no hizo mucho por resistirse. Natasha solamente había mandado sacar la platería de su madre María Stark en muy contadas ocasiones. Curiosamente una de ellas fue cuando el agresivo Stark se fracturó una pierna durante una tormenta, cuando se desbordó un río y salvó al ganado. Una vez que volvió a ponerse de pie, la joven le hizo una cena elegante, en un mantel bordado por manos maternas y con esa platería que todos conocían de sobra. Mientras los dos gemelos Stark iban a la recámara de SIM para atender sus heridas, Steve 616 despidió al par AA y se llevó aparte a su hermano para hablar seriamente con él.

-No vas a echar a perder el matrimonio de nuestro hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Te ha gustado el dinero fácil?

-No, Steve es feliz.

-Porque obedece todo lo que su mujer le dice, ella truena los dedos y él baila como mono.

-Sabes que no es cierto.

-Tú sabes que digo la verdad.

-¿Puedes no pelear mientras estamos aquí?

-No.

-Te juro…

-Y yo te prometo que mostraré la verdadera cara de los Stark. Al menos hay uno sincero aquí.

-¿Lo dices por ese ojo morado?

Hydra apretó sus dientes al llevarse una mano al rostro. Aquel infeliz le había plantado un puño sobre su ojo izquierdo. Golpeaba como una mula.

-Ya me desquitaré.

-¿Qué ganas haciendo todo esto?

-¿Tú que has ganado siendo el buen y justo hermano mayor?

-Responde.

-Dile a nuestro hermano que un día se niegue a hacer lo que su linda esposa le dice, no necesita ser algo muy importante, un simple detalle. Verás que todo cambia.

-¿No estarás satisfecho hasta arruinarlo todo, verdad? -616 se cruzó de brazos con un suspiro.

-¿Vas a dejarme así o busco dónde limpiarme?

-Un día, un día terminarás solo.

-Un día te darás cuenta que yo siempre tuve la razón.


	6. Stark vs Rogers (III)

Steve miraba a su esposa dormir aplaciblemente junto a él, de vuelta en casa de los Rogers luego de aquel fin de semana de locura con los Stark. La cena que había ofrecido su esposa realmente fue memorable entre la fina loza, los platillos dignos de un chef, el carísimo vino o las charlas amenas. Todos se habían comportado como si hubieran olfateado que era una ocasión importante para Natasha, quien además lució un precioso vestido con joyas maternas. Jamás la había visto tan impactante como feliz, riendo con las bromas del menor de sus hermanos, los comentarios de Steve AA o las frases emotivas de Steve EMH. Claro que el humor Stark estuvo presente y en más de una ocasión apretó sus cubiertos cuando escuchó algún sarcasmo que pudiese sacar de quicio a sus hermanos, particularmente a Hydra, pero nada ocurrió.

Los mayores de ambas familias, también parecieron llevarse bien o eso le pareció cuando Tony 616 invitó a conocer todo el patrimonio a su hermano mayor, volviendo más tarde entre risas y algunos chistes que solamente ellos entendían. Incluso el mayor de los Rogers prometió al otro enseñarle uno que otro truco suyo de defensa personal, un punto algo débil en todos ellos, salvo SIM quien únicamente se contentó con ignorarlos como quien ignora una mosca en el techo. Fue bastante divertido notar a Steve Hydra dedicarle miradas o hacer algo para perturbar su aparente indiferencia sin conseguirlo. Definitivamente, como decía Tony AVAC, cuando SIM se decidía a ser una mula, ni todos los poderes del universo le harían cambiar de opinión.

-Pero en cambio -dijo el pequeño- Creo que tenemos algo nuevo en la familia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Has visto a Edward y el refrigerador… ejem… tu hermanote?

-Los he visto.

-No, ya en serio.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

Tones bufó. -Ya veo por qué Toni dice que eres un despistado, ven.

Parecía que las habilidades gastronómicas con los postres habían atraído la atención de Steve EMH, quien pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en compañía de Edward. Incluso cuando estaban con los otros, no perdía oportunidad de alabar sus postres o a su persona, lo que le ganaba más de una ceja arqueada por ambas familias. Tony MCU con su característico cinismo, ya hablaba de una boda más en la familia.

-¿Por qué no nos casamos entre todos y así terminamos de ser los Stark-Rogers? -preguntó muy casual, haciendo ojitos a Steve MCU quien solo se cruzó de brazos, mirando a otro lado…. sin negarlo.

Luego de que Tony AA los atiborrara de obsequios como si trajeran un avión en vez de camionetas, se despidieron de los Stark para volver a casa. Todo había salido a pedir de boca con la reunión. Regresaron a su rutina hasta que un día que estaba ocupándose de la ropa sucia es que se acercó Hydra muy casual para hablarle. Steve se puso en alerta porque ya conocía de sobra a su hermano cuando andaba en esos humores sospechosos, pero le dejó hablar de todas maneras. No le sorprendió sus observaciones sobre la familia Stark, sus maneras como la grosera cantidad de dinero que poseían, sin mencionar las influencias que dejaron entrever antes de marcharse. Prácticamente conocían a todo el mundo, aunque vivieran lejos de la ciudad. La ciudad iba a ellos cuando les necesitaba.

-Y sobre todo, les encanta mangonear a cuanto ser humano hay en su vida.

-Bueno, son gente acostumbrada a ordenar, tienen negocios.

-O esposos.

Steve 3490 frunció su ceño, haciendo una pausa en las ropas de su querida esposa para volverse a su peligroso hermano.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

-Primero creí que era cosa de ella, pero allá me di cuenta que los Stark necesitan tener esclavos para sentirse bien. Bueno, ya atraparon al primero, y dos más parecen estar cayendo en el estúpido encanto. O tres.

-¿No será envidia lo que sientes porque SIM te ignoró luego de patearte el trasero?

-¡A mí no me pateó nada! Y no, solo estoy diciendo lo que observa.

-¿Y qué observas según tú?

-Ella truena los dedos y corres. Levanta la voz y tiemblas. Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en desacuerdo con tu esposa?

-Eso no es…

-¿Cuándo?

Steve 3490 no pudo decirlo con certeza, no lo recordaba. Lo cierto era que Toni tomaba casi todas las decisiones… o todas por completo si lo ponía en ciertos contextos, pero él no había tenido problema con ello. Su esposa era astuta, perspicaz, futurista en una palabra. Le iba muy bien eso de administrar y velar por ellos. Hydra entrecerró sus ojos, torciendo una sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves? Vamos a hacer algo, te daré el beneficio de la duda. Mañana, simplemente y sin razón alguna, no hagas caso de algo. No tiene que ser importante, basta con que digas que no. Te acordarás de mí.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Te estoy mostrando la verdad.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Sí que te ha lavado el cerebro.

 

 

Ninguno de los dos imaginó que había un tercer testigo de su conversación, Steve AVAC apretó sus puños, volviendo de puntitas a su habitación, buscando su teléfono para hablar con Tony AVAC. Aquel reto de Hydra no le gustaba nada y sentía que las cosas iban a terminar mal.

 

_“Hey, Tones, ¿estás ahí?”_

_“Sí!! :D ¿qué sucede? :O ¿quieres que te ayude con matemáticas?”_

_“No… bueno eso después, algo está pasando.”_

_“:O”_

_“Sí, creo que Stevil quiere que Steve se pelee con Toni.”_

_“QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????? >(“_

_“Se está aprovechando porque Toni ha estado rarita.”_

_“¿Rarita? O_o”_

_“Como que le cambia el humor, no es grave, pero a veces pasa. Se le olvidó recoger el traje de Steve y se comió todo el cereal de Stigre.”_

_“Eso no me suena a raro. Debiste verla cuando se le rompió una uña recién pintada.”_

_“No sé, el caso es que no quiero que se peleen. Stevil quiere guerra.”_

_“U__U tu hermano es un idiota.”_

_“Igual el tuyo.”_

_“Bueno, ¿y? ¿cuál es tu problema? Nadie dijo nada del tuyo.”_

_“… no estamos peleando, ¿o sí?”_

_“Ufff… : ( pero igual y no pasa nada.”_

_“Espero que no, pero al menos ya sabes lo que pasa.”_

_“Descuida, Hamlet, toda Dinamarca sabrá de la infamia.”_

_“¿Eh?”_

_“¿Uh? :O”_

_“Tones!!!”_

_“XDDDD”_

 

 

Desafortunadamente el día siguiente era día de escuela y Steve AVAC no pudo asegurarse de que su hermano no fuese a hacer una idiotez por seguirle el consejo a Stevil. Cuando regresó todo estaba en orden, hasta que vio a Natasha en la sala con sus piernas recogidas que rodeaban sus brazos, sorbiéndose la nariz. El joven Rogers quiso preguntar, pero tuvo muchísima pena, esperando que no fuese lo que Hydra deseara. Luego hubo portazos, todo el helado desapareció y la casa quedó en un silencio muy extraño. Ninguno de sus hermanos comentó nada, tampoco, pero Stevie no pudo decir si era que no querían o no sabían, todos estaban concentrados en lo suyo como era usual. Además, las peleas de casados solo concernían a dos personas. Hasta que días más tarde su hermano tocó a su puerta con una cara de susto, es que el muchacho supo que algo andaba muy mal.

-¿Has visto a Toni? -preguntó Steve 3490 con voz ronca.

-… no.

-¿Sabes si regresó del trabajo?

-Solo llegaron mis hermanos… ¿estás bien?

No tuvo respuesta, su hermano cerró la puerta que el joven abrió de vuelta, tratando de alcanzarle sin mucho éxito. Steve 3490 tomó sus llaves y salió con un abrigo en mano y la cara de angustia que apenas podía con ella. AVAC no perdió tiempo, regresando para enviar un mensaje a Tones.

_“¡Tenemos un 3490 perdido!”_


	7. Stark&Rogers (I)

-Creí que no vendrías.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-Me alegra que lo hicieras, Tony.

-Dame buenos motivos ahora para que me quede.

Ambos 616, tanto Steve como Tony se habían reunido en un bar familiar de una villa cercana a los dominios Stark, donde el mayor de los Rogers citó al mayor de los Stark para solucionar el problema de Natasha y su hermano, quien había salido en franca búsqueda por su esposa y todos los demás rubios estaban seguros de que ella había vuelto a casa. Pero ir a poner un pie en la mansión Stark era una sentencia de muerte, no eran tontos, además, Steve 616 tenía una sospecha de qué había provocado tal separación y deseaba enmendarlo. No perdió tiempo en explicarle a detalle a Tony lo que su pequeño hermano Stevie le había dicho de la conversación de Hydra con 3490.

-Creo que necesito un trago -dijo Tony, alzando su mano al barman.

-¿Bebes para darte ideas?

-O soportarlas.

-No deberías.

-Creo que en estos precisos momentos, no eres autoridad moral para decirme algo así.

-Por esa misma razón, lo hago -una mano de Steve se posó sobre la de Tony- Yo sé lo que es fallar y no poder escapar del error.

Los inquisitivos ojos azules de Tony se clavaron en los del rubio, antes de echarse a reír. Terminó de escuchar la historia sobre la conversación que Stevie atestiguara y lo que sucedió después.

-Reconozco que los Stark somos difíciles de sobrellevar, pero no somos unos esclavistas.

-Solo pedantes -bromeó el rubio.

-E inteligentes.

-Y ególatras.

-Pero muy atractivos.

Ambos rieron, cuando llegó la bebida que Tony tomó sin que Steve se lo impidiera. El castaño levantó el vaso, pero no lo llevó a sus labios, mirando de reojo al otro.

-Okay, tu hermano fue un idiota que escuchó a otro idiota y por eso ahora Toni no quiere verlo ni en pintura -dijo, devolviendo el vaso a la barra.

-De forma simple, sí.

-Y no lo disculpas.

-Él tiene que hacerlo, yo solamente quiero la oportunidad de que lo haga.

-Siempre justo.

-Todos merecen ser tratados con justicia y compasión.

-Creí que las frases motivadoras eran de tu gigantesco hermano mutante.

Steve se carcajeó. -Se contagia.

-Bien, tal vez pueda darle una oportunidad, pero quisiera hablar con él.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿vamos entonces?

-¿Qué? -Tony parpadeó mirando alrededor- ¿Está aquí?

-Cerca.

-El hombre con un plan, ¿eh?

-Es parte de mi encanto. Vamos.

Luego de pagar la olvidada bebida, salieron juntos en una charla más trivial para ir hacia la camioneta de Tony, cuando el pequeño Stark, acompañado de Stevie, los alcanzaron.

-¡Aquí estaban! -exclamó el joven castaño, alzando sus brazos, frunciendo luego su ceño- Hey… ¿por qué están tomados de la mano?

-¿Estabas siguiéndome?

-Alcanzándolo… alcanzándolos -tosió Stevie, al sentir la dura mirada de su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó éste.

-¡Oh, sí! -Tony AVAC aplaudió- ¡Tenemos un avistamiento del 3490! ¡La vieron haciendo un 152 en la 34!

-¿Qué…?

-Natasha compró un equipo salvavidas en una carretera no lejos de aquí -explicó Tony 616.

-¿No estaba con ustedes? -el mayor de los Rogers miró confundido al otro.

-Am… no.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

-¿No lo preguntaste?

-¡HEY! -esta vez fue Stevie quien llamó su atención- ¡Toni está perdida y tenemos que encontrarla! Bueno… no perdida, pero no con ustedes.

-Eso no es todo -Edward apareció con sus hermanos restantes, asombrando al resto, sobre todo al mayor de los Stark, quien se sintió ligeramente vigilado- Hay algo más.

-¿Qué más? -inquirió aquél.

-Natasha compró algo más, lo hizo con dinero en efectivo, pero pude entrar a las cámaras de seguridad de la tienda -asintió Tony AA mortalmente serio.

-¿Un arma? -jadeó el pequeño Stark.

-Podría decirse.

-¿Quieren dejarse de juegos y hablar claro? -pidió Steve 616.

Edward suspiró muy preocupado, lo cual no era una buena señal porque solía ser muy animado como positivo.

-Una prueba de embarazo -declaró con toda la solemnidad que requería el momento- Y a juzgar por su expresión al salir del baño, estoy un 99 por ciento seguro de que está embarazada.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -fue una exclamación grupal.

-Tenemos que encontrarla ya.

-Tony -Steve 616 tiró de su brazo- ¿Por qué no fue con ustedes? ¿Qué pasa?

-Ah, yo creo que no lo hizo porque nuestro hermano SIM hubiera despellejado vivo a su esposo en el preciso instante en que Toni entrara por nuestra puerta. Se lo prometió. Toni me dijo, sip -afirmó Tony AVAC.

-Pero ahora debe saberlo -intervino Tony MCU- No le va a pasar desapercibida nuestra ausencia en casa.

-¿Dónde le dejaron? -quiso saber el mayor.

-Pues de hecho, no lo hemos visto desde que Stevie me dijo que nuestra hermana se había ido de la casa Rogers -volvió a responder el pequeño Stark.

-¡¿Y se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste, Tones?!

-¡Ay! ¡Siempre me regañas!

-¡Esto es serio!

-¡Creí que tú lo sabías! ¡Por algo eres la cabeza!

-Basta -ambos Steve se interpusieron en el círculo que inconscientemente formaron los Stark. el mayor tomó la palabra- No van a pelear por buscar a su hermana. Tenemos que pensar en un plan.

-Wow, esperen -Edward sacó su celular de su pantalón, mirándolo atento. Tony AA también sacó el suyo mientras los demás esperaban a saber- Vaya, esto sí que es interesante.

-¿Les molestaría compartirlo con los demás?

-Bueno, desde lo que sucedió entre Stevil y SIM, yo le puse un rastreador a nuestro hermano -declaró Tony AA alzando sus manos en son de paz- Por precaución.

-¿Ajá? -Tony 616 posó sus manos en sus caderas- ¿Está siguiendo a Natasha?

-Fue a la tienda también, pero…

-Ahora pareciera que tenemos dos SIM siguiendo dos direcciones diferentes -terminó Tony MCU espiando ambos teléfonos- Creo que descubrió el rastreador y está devolviendo la trampa.

-Una de las direcciones sin duda es la correcta, la otra es falsa -AA torció su boca- Debemos dividirnos.

-Conociendo a SIM hará más pistas falsas -gruñó Tony 616.

-Somos suficientes para desenmascarar cada una -todos se volvieron al escuchar la voz imponente de Steve EMH llegando con Steve AA y MCU.

-¡Hey! -Edward sonrió al instante- ¿Nos ayudarán?

-Si aceptan nuestras disculpas.

Tony 616 bufó, rodando sus ojos. -Bien, creo que somos suficientes en caso de que SIM comience a sembrar caminos falsos. No debemos perderle de vista pues estoy completamente seguro que él sabe a dónde se dirige Natasha. Sólo espero que no haya torturado tanto al hombre de la tienda.

-Wooo -Stevie abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Saben -Tony AA miró a todos- Se siente bien que trabajemos juntos.

-¿Nos daremos un abrazo grupal? -Tony AVAC sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Steve 616 posó una gruesa mano en su cabeza para girarlo hacia las camionetas. -Andando.

-¿Dónde está el desvergonzado de su hermano? -quiso saber Tony MCU- No es que me preocupe su persona pero creo que encerrarlo no es tan mala idea.

-Está encerrado -respondió Steve MCU, mirándole- Sabemos lo que hacemos.

-Uy.

-Hey -el mayor de los Stark les tronó los dedos a ambos- Steve dijo que andando.

-¡MISIÓN: RESCATE CONJUNTO DE NATASHA STARK-ROGERS, ADELANTE! -gritó a todo pulmón Tony AVAC.


	8. Stark&Rogers (II)

Natasha se limpió su nariz rojiza por centésima vez, mirando hacia los retratos de sus padres colgados en aquella pared vieja que pedía por otra capa de recubrimiento y pintura. Se encontraba en la isla que le llamaba la Isla del Recuerdo porque ahí estaban todas las cosas que alguna vez pertenecieron a sus padres, sus fotografías como muebles, incluso el traje de novia de su madre María Stark estaba ahí bien preservado en una vitrina de fino vidrio. Nadie sabía de esa isla más que Jarvis, su segundo padre y cómplice de su escape, a quien había suplicado que no dijera nada a nadie de su escondite hasta que pasara su pequeña larga crisis existencial de madre primeriza a punto de ser soltera si seguía escuchando su Stark interno.

Se preguntó entre lágrimas dramáticas más que adoloridas para esas horas, cómo habrían hecho sus padres para amarse por tanto tiempo con semejantes hijos. Quería escuchar un consejo materno de cómo salvar su matrimonio y no ser una Stark con una relación fallida. Amaba al idiota de Steve, por supuesto, jamás dejaría de hacerlo porque era su alma gemela y todas esas cosas románticas que había soñado, más al muy mentecato se le había metido un demonio. Ahora que sabía que estaba esperando un hijo suyo no sabía qué hacer. Primero había pensado en pedirle el divorcio y hasta ahí acababa su historia, pero ahora las cosas eran ligeramente más complicadas o más sencillas. Toni aceptaba que estaba agregando una buena dosis de melodrama a sus pensamientos y culpó a las hormonas por ello.

Tumbada en la cama matrimonial mirando esas fotografías de rostros felices de sus padres, se limpió sus lágrimas cuando escuchó sonidos provenientes de fuera. Primero lo atribuyó a la presencia de un preocupado Jarvis, más el ritmo de las pisadas fueron demasiado conocidas para ella y tomó lo que tenía a la mano, un almohadón de plumas que lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces contra la cara de su esposo en cuanto cruzó la puerta del dormitorio con un grito airado al haber sido descubierto su rincón de consuelo al que siempre había recurrido desde que sus padres desaparecieran, ese santuario personal que una vez su padre Howard le enseñara con cariño, o eso era lo que recordaba.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS HACES AQUÍ PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL?!

-¡TONI ESPERA…!

-¡VETE DE MI VIDA…! ¡ERES UN…! -Se tiró a llorar de nuevo a la cama, maldiciendo en cada idioma que sabía a las hormonas de embarazada que le debilitaron.

-¡TONI, NO!

Steve corrió hacia la cama, arrodillándose a la orilla y tomando una mano casi a la fuerza de la castaña que besó por el dorso con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡Fui un tonto! ¡Jamás quise hacerte daño! ¡Toni, por favor háblame!

Natasha estaba con su rostro hundido en la cama, sollozando. El rubio se puso de pie, colocándose detrás de ella para abrazarla como siempre solía hacerlo cuando le había visto decaída o que le pedía que la mimara como una niña pequeña.

-Toni, Toni, te amo, jamás he dejado de hacerlo. Fui un estúpido y… y… no tengo perdón, pero perdóname… Toni…

Besó sus cabellos y le abrazó con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos, esperando por el milagro. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella se relajó entre sus brazos, calmando su llanto hasta que no fueron más que hipos.

-¡Eres un idiota Steven Grant Rogers!

-Lo soy.

Toni abrió sus hinchados y rojizos ojos, lanzando un hondo suspiro antes de girar su rostro para reclamarle lo que había hecho. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta del horripilante moretón en el ojo izquierdo de Steve como un labio partido y algunos rasguños cuya marca supo reconocer.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasó?! -prácticamente brincó de entre sus brazos, girándose por completo para verle con una expresión de espanto- ¡Steve!

-Perdóname.

-Ou… -la castaña bufó- Escucha, Steve, creo que los dos estábamos mal, ¿de acuerdo? -su mano acarició ese rostro golpeado- Tú me dijiste que tu familia necesitaba dirección y me tomé muy a pecho la misión.

-Pero ahora somos una mejor familia gracias a ti.

-Sí, bueno, sí… pero el asunto es que tampoco se trata de que yo tome el control por completo solamente porque soy la más lista de los dos.

Steve sonrió. -Confío en mi esposa.

-Oh, Steve -Natasha le abrazó con fuerza, negando suavemente, su mirada recorriendo esas fotos de sus padres una vez más- Somos un matrimonio, las decisiones deben ser entre los dos. Tú eres más pasional pero al mismo tiempo templado, yo también soy pasional pero al mismo tiempo pierdo el piso. Necesito de tu mano para saber dónde estoy.

-Y yo necesito de ti para saber dónde está mi hogar.

-¡Steve! -Toni rió con lágrimas ahora de felicidad que se combinaron con las de su esposo, juntando ambas frentes- Tenemos que hablar entonces sobre lo que sí y no se puede hacer. ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo siento, Toni. Nunca te haría daño… moriría primero antes de hacerlo.

-No digas tonterías. Además, no me sirve que te mueras. Nuestro hijo necesita un padre.

El color desapareció en el rostro de Steve. -… h-hijo… ¿h-hijo?... ¡HIJO!

-¡Oh, sí, tonto! ¡Estoy embarazada!

-¡TONI!

-Ahora dame amor y felicitaciones como tu bella esposa que soy.

Natasha abrió sus brazos para su esposo quien le cargó lleno de felicidad, estampando besos en su rostro y manos, sentándole luego para tocar su vientre como si fuese el tesoro más preciado del universo.

-¿Hijo?

-Sí, bueno, cuando dos adultos hacen el amor…

-¡Toni! Es decir, me refiero… ¿cómo sabes…?

-Supongo que es instinto de mamá. Jarvis dice que cuando nuestra madre estaba embarazada, desde que lo notaba ya sabía que sería, si un niño o una niña. Papá siempre se equivocaba. Así que supongo que heredé eso.

-Oh, Toni… soy tan idiota.

-Pero eres mi idiota.

Steve le sonrió, acariciando su rostro. -¿Por qué te ocultaste aquí, en esta isla perdida?

-Ah… -la castaña miró alrededor, esa vieja casona en un pedazo de suelo que no figuraba en los mapas al ser demasiado pequeño- Es mi Isla del Recuerdo. Puedes verlo por ti mismo, todo lo que hay aquí perteneció a mis padres, incluso esta misma cama. Conforme fueron amasando una fortuna, ya no necesitaron de sus primeras adquisiciones, pero eran muy sentimentales para tirarlos porque tenían recuerdos de ellos, así que fueron dejando todo aquí… hasta que murieron. Papá solía traerme en su bote para jugar cuando mis hermanos eran demasiado pesados conmigo, mi casita de muñecas anda por ahí.

-¿Es tu lugar especial?

-No -Toni se volvió a él, tomando su rostro malherido entre sus manos- Mi lugar especial es junto a ti. Te amo, Steve.

-Y yo te amo, como a nuestro hijo.

-¿Ahora me dirás cómo terminaste con esa cara? Es más, ¿cómo diste con esta isla? ¿Te trajo Jarvis?

-Am…

-Fui yo -tronó la voz de SIM, haciéndose presente en la habitación- Le di la oportunidad de que te pidiera perdón… antes de que lo mate.

-¡TONY NO!


	9. Stark&Rogers (III)

-¿Te han dicho que usas playeras que no son de tu talla?

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Pues… que tienes un par de cosas que llaman mucho la atención -Tony MCU arqueó una ceja, masticando unos arándonos al tiempo que señaló el pecho de Steve MCU, sonriendo cual villano al verle ponerse rojo como la luz del semáforo.

Estaban en una carretera por la cual no pasaba ni un alma, siguiendo un rastro falso dejado por SIM en pos de encontrarle tanto a él como a Toni y a su esposo. Todos se habían dividido en equipos, un Rogers por un Stark, buscando cada señal de anzuelo y así dar con la verdadera que los llevaría donde los ausentes, resolviendo de una vez por todas ese drama familiar. Desafortunadamente, el auto de Steve MCU tuvo un fallo al quedarse sin batería porque la computadora que estaba usando Tony le robó la energía. Ahora estaba cambiándola mientras el castaño permanecía tumbado sobre el techo del auto esperando a que sus algoritmos dieran resultado.

-Siempre debes tomar todo a broma, ¿cierto? -comentó algo airado el rubio, ya manchado de grasa.

-La vida es muy corta para tomarla en serio, tesoro.

-No soy tu… -Steve suspiró- Pero hay momentos en los que debes ser maduro.

-¿Cómo cuáles? Dime para anotarlos con mi máquina de escribir imaginaria.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

-Aw, cuando lo haga no querrás que pare, te lo aseguro -canturreó Tony, con la vista fija en su monitor.

-Además -el rubio quiso recuperar la dignidad- No deberías insinuarte así, ¿qué tal si tengo una novia?

-No tienes.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué aseguras eso?

-Si tuvieras no tendrías abandonado tu celular que dejaste caer en el piso de tu auto, ni tampoco tendrías tu auto tan austero, una novia implica impresionar y lo primero que hace un macho alfa para su hembra es tener impecable el interior de su auto.

-No es…

-¿Lo ves?

-Puedo conseguir una.

-No creo -Tony tecleó furiosamente aún sin verle- Miraste mi trasero cuando subí y bajé, y estás mirando mis piernas ahora mismo -las movió arriba abajo para puntualizar sus palabras.

Steve solamente sintió su cabeza hervir de tan roja que se puso. -¡N-No… es…!

-Si te consuela, estamos a mano. Tienes unos pectorales de envidia, los niños de África podrían alimentarse de ti y recuperarse de la desnutrición. Sin mencionar que también tienes un trasero admirable como la parte frontal que promete cosas muy buenas.

-¡Suficiente! -por cualquier duda, Steve se cubrió.

Tony se carcajeó, al fin despegando la vista de su monitor para verle. -Tengo una duda.

-… ¿ahora qué?

-Oh, vamos, no hagas pucheritos. Aunque te ves sexy con ellos… mmmm, ¿cómo lograste encerrar a tu perverso hermano?

-Fue una trampa.

-Oh, dime.

-Preferiría que no. Me gusta guardar secretos.

-Interesante, pero al menos podrías decirme si estás completamente seguro que no escapará y echará a perder nuestros planes.

-¿Dudas de mí?

-Tampoco es como si tu mejor amigo hubiera asesinado a mis padres y no me lo dijeras -bromeó, rodando sus ojos- Sólo generalidades.

-No escapará. Eso espero. Estamos lejos, en cualquier caso. ¿Ya pudiste comunicarte con tu hermano?

-El idiota de Tony AA adora perderse. Como si fuese fácil encontrarlo… pero ya me comuniqué con Edward si estabas intranquilo. Él podrá hallarle así se lo haya tragado un agujero negro. Y estando con ese refrigerador.

-Es mi hermano.

-Pero es un refrigerador con piernas de secuoya. ¿Con qué le amamantaron?

-¡Tony!

-Ya. Listo -el castaño terminó de teclear- Ahora solo falta romper los códigos que puso SIM en sus rastros para dar con la fuente original y saber a dónde demonios se dirige. Donde vaya él están Toni y seguramente su esposo tu hermano.

-Hablas demasiado rápido.

-¿Terminaste con el motor, cariño?

-No soy… sí, ya terminé -Steve bufó, bajando el capote y limpiándose lo mejor que pudo- ¡Tony!

-¿Ahora qué?

-Deja de mirarme así.

-Te hace falta quererte más. Eres atractivo, más no aceptas halagos ni que puedes llamar la atención. ¿Te hicieron bullying de niño?

-No.

-A mí sí, por ser pequeño, ¿sabes? -Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Es una estupidez. Y no eres pequeño.

-Eso solamente lo puedes afirmar cuando me veas desnudo, Steve.

El carmesí volvió al rostro del rubio, pero se carcajeó, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-Ya sé cómo pueden localizar a SIM.

Tony le miró fijamente, ahora serio. -Dime.

-Antes de que el auto se descompusiera, dijiste que necesitabas encontrar la señal de tu hermano Tony AA, y le enviaste esas coordenadas a tu hermano Edward desde tu posición, ¿cierto?

-¿Ajá…?

-¿Por qué no triangulan todas las pistas?

-Unir todos los señuelos en una red donde las líneas se crucen, el punto con más transmisión es el verdadero, aunque SIM envíe otros protocolos, el punto de origen debe ser el mismo puesto que debe usarlo al moverse para despistarnos -explicó apurado el castaño, tronando sus dedos- ¡Eres un genio!

-También puedo ser inteligente si me lo propongo.

-Lo cual te da un plus al ser muy guapo.

-Tony…

-Steve. Estoy enviando los datos ahora. Vamos a encontrarlos antes de que acabe el día.

-Eso me alegra. Ahora, nosotros podemos movernos ya. ¿No quieres algo de beber?

-Eso y más, necesito donas -Tony bajó de un salto del auto, cerrando su computadora- Escucha, Steve, no necesariamente tienes que seguirme la corriente, sé que soy un pesado y…

Ya no pudo seguir, un brazo fuerte lo atrapó por la cintura para ser llevado contra un pecho de acero y sus labios ser raptados por otros más ansiosos en un beso furioso.

-¿Decías?

-Wow… es decir… wow… ¿puedes repetirlo? -jadeó sonriente el castaño.

-No, hay que movernos.

-¡Ah, Steve!

-Cuando todo esté en orden, seguiremos, ¿te parece?

-¡Señor, sí, señor! ¡Woooo… ¡ -Tony miró su celular- ¡Funcionó! ¡Tenemos la ubicación!

-¡Vamos!

Les sorprendería demasiado que fuese en un puerto, uno privado por cierto y que además estaba a nombre de los Stark, cosa que ignoraban todos menos un par de la familia. Efectivamente, ahí estaba SIM y no estaba solo, miraba de frente con una sonrisa torva a un fugitivo Steve Hydra.

-Nadie puede contenerte ¿cierto?

-Tú no serás la excepción.

-Ven aquí, Stevil, no me hagas esperarte.

-No soy tu esclavo.

-Puedo arreglar eso.

-Terminemos con nuestra pelea de una vez. Llevaré flores a tu funeral.

-Ou, he dicho que vengas -SIM tronó sus dedos- Ya has hecho demasiado, no me cansaré por ti.

-Vas a tragarte tus palabras -Hydra entrecerró sus ojos, preparándose.

-¿No has escuchado el lema de los Stark? Arroja a un Stark desnudo en el desierto, volverá envuelto con una armadura hecha por sus propias manos. Hora de morir, serpiente.


	10. Los Stark-Rogers

Tony AA sonrió al ver aparecer entre la multitud a Steve AA, quien a su vez tuvo una expresión de alivio, acompañada posteriormente de una enorme sonrisa por haberle encontrado en aquel enorme bazar que parecía tener el mejor día de su venta y motivo por el cual ambos se habían distanciado. Considerando la nada despreciable cantidad de docena de metros que abarcaba el bazar como la multitud que lo atiborraba, volverse a ver había sido como encontrar una aguja en un pajar hasta que Tony MCU supo cómo coordinarlos para encontrarlos.

-Me alegra verte -saludó Tony, con una media sonrisa.

-Y a mí también, la próxima vez que decidas husmear por ahí, llévame contigo.

-Eso suena como una invitación a algo más.

-También es eso.

-Muy seguro de que no te rechazaría.

-He aprendido a verte, y trabajando juntos te he conocido más -Steve buscó una mano del castaño- Me gusta estar contigo como tú conmigo.

-Wow, esa seguridad me ha ganado.

-Y a todo esto, ¿qué buscabas?

-La ubicación de SIM, pero fue falsa. Y a todo esto, ¿cómo me encontraste?

El rubio rió, girándose hacia la pareja que venía detrás de él, Edward como Steve EMH. Tony AA solo silbó, encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin soltar esa mano cuyos dedos entrelazó, saliendo de aquel enorme bazar en el que Edward aprovechó para comprar cosas para sus conocidos postres que Steve EMH cargó sin problemas mientras se dirigieron a la dirección que Tony MCU les envió en tanto los más jóvenes estaban mirando boquiabiertos una vez más la isla a la que habían llegado siguiendo las instrucciones de las lecturas que consiguieron gracias a la idea de Steve MCU. Era una isla hermosa, pequeña con un aire familiar pese a que lo único humano era una casona en el medio bastante descuidada.

-¿Tu hermana está aquí? -preguntó Steve AVAC cuando se recuperó de la impresión.

-Eso parece…

-¿Qué es esta isla?

-No lo sé… pero… -Tony AVAC abrió sus ojos como platos- ¡TOOOOOONIIIIIIIII!

-¡Tones! ¡Tones!

Natasha bajaba por los escalones de piedra que daban a la única playa para embarcar, abriendo sus brazos para recibir a su pequeño hermano que llenó de besos. Detrás, estaba su esposo con ya con un mejor semblante, aunque los moretones tardarían en desaparecer.

-¡¿Pero qué hacen aquí?! -quiso saber Toni- ¡Stevieeee! Ou, me hace tan feliz tener a mis pequeñitos entre mis brazos -Exclamó ella, atrapando en cada hueco de sus brazos los cuellos de los más jóvenes, repartiendo besos en sus frentes.

-Y a nosotros… estar entre los tuyos -jadeó divertido el menor de los Rogers- Steve, hermano, estábamos preocupados por ti. Todos.

-Oh, nada de tristezas, ya la tormenta pasó -atajó la castaña, mirándoles- Steve y yo nos hemos reconciliado y arreglado. Pero siguen sin decirme quién o cómo llegaron aquí.

-Los trajimos nosotros -habló desde lejos Steve 616 llegando con Tony 616- Estábamos asegurando el yate. ¿Con qué Mark52? Curioso nombre para una embarcación.

-Mmm, cosas de los Stark -rió ella, notando como su hermano mayor había pasado un brazo por la cintura del mayor de los Rogers.

-Toni, ¿tú compraste esta isla? -preguntó Tony 616.

-No, claro que no, la compraron papá y mamá, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-No… jamás supe de este sitio.

-Papá me traía aquí de muy pequeñita cuando ustedes eran muy llevados conmigo -explicó cantarina y despreocupada- En la casona dejaron sus pertenencias de aquellos tiempos cuando no tenían dinero, están cosas de todos nosotros y de ellos cuando recién casados.

-Extraño, insisto, jamás supe yo de algo así. No estuvo en el testamento ni en alguna parte del patrimonio Stark.

-Pero Jarvis si la conoce.

-¡Ajá! -Tony AVAC levantó un puño al aire- ¡Sabía que ese mañoso escondía algo!

-Yo le pedí que no dijera nada… necesitaba tiempo a solas y recordé este escondite de papá. Pero creo que fue una buena idea… todos parecen haber congeniado más de lo que hubiera esperado. Vamos a necesitar una charla larga y tendida de todos ustedes.

-Así será, Toni -aseguró con una sonrisa Steve 616 mirando luego a su hermano- Pero ahora es tiempo de volver si les parece. Me alegra que hayas conseguido encontrar a tu esposa antes que nosotros, hermano.

-Am, en realidad… -Steve se sobó una adolorida mejilla- Fue SIM quien me trajo. Casi me mata pero mi Toni le hizo entrar en razón.

-Bah, de haber querido retirarte del juego lo hubiera hecho desde que te encontró -Natasha se encogió de hombros- ¿Dónde está él?

-Oh, oh -Steve AVAC llamó su atención- Se había quedado en el puerto según nos informaron…

-¿Ajá? ¿Stevieeeee?

-Mi hermano escapó del psiquiátrico al que quiso internarlo Grant -Steve 616 suspiró, pero asintió al gesto de confort que le dio Tony 616- Está peleando con SIM, si nuestros cálculos son correctos.

-En otro momento eso me hubiera asustado, sin embargo, a estas alturas creo que esos dos necesitan pelear hasta que ya no les queden huesos sanos -convino Toni haciendo un mohín- Como dijo Stigre, es hora de volver a casa.

El resto del equipo Stark-Rogers fue quien se encargó de vigilar que nadie más saliera herido, salvo Hydra y SIM quienes terminaron con medio bar a donde se quedaron peleando, hasta que ninguno de los dos se levantó del suelo. Tal como lo había predicho Natasha, no se mataron, nunca había sido la intención mutua, pero tenían esa extraña y muy masoquista forma de llevarse entre ellos. Cuando todos al fin se reunieron, llevaron a los dos heridos al hospital y cuando fueron dados de alta, los llevaron al rancho Stark para tener un rato familiar y algo más. Toni estaba radiante pese a que las mañanas las pasaba en el baño, se debía a que adoraba despertar y ver por las mañanas como cabalgaban juntos Steve y Tony AA, pasar por la cocina y ver a Steve EMH con Edward preparando postres.

Iba a la biblioteca y Steve y Tony MCU discutían coqueteaban muy concentrados en ellos, reía con las carcajadas de Steve y Tony AVAC por los pasillos. En el estudio principal espiaba a Steve y Tony 616 sobre cómo mejorar la producción o comenzar a ayudar a los veteranos de guerra que atendía el rubio entre discretas caricias e incluso besos. Pedía entonces a su esposo que la cargara en brazos y le consintiera para no quedarse atrás, no sin antes ir a revisar a su malvado hermano en su recámara donde estaba recuperándose pese a no participar en toda aquella felicidad con sabor a miel que bien le hubiera causado una aneurisma. Jarvis era quien le llevaba la comida a ambos, tanto a Hydra como a SIM quienes no parecían tener ganas de salir de sus respectivos aposentos.

-La señorita Stark está radiante el día de hoy -comentó como si nada el mayordomo a SIM mientras le dejaba el desayuno junto a la cama.

-Que bien. ¿Cuándo se irán los clones rubios?

-Temo que no en esta vida, malvado amo.

-Hm.

-¿Por qué no quiso sacar de su error a su hermana?

-¿Qué tonterías preguntas?

Jarvis sonrió, mirando al otro buscar de mala gana ropa que ponerse.

-Esa isla… no la hizo el amo Howard.

SIM bufó, riendo burlón al girarse hacia el mayordomo. -Fue el Conejo de Pascuas.

-¿Por qué no le dice a su hermana que nunca fue su padre quien la llevó a la isla sino usted? ¿Qué todas esas reliquias familiares en realidad usted las conservó porque el amo Howard cambió cuando tuvo esta mansión?

-Creo que escuché una explosión proveniente de la cocina, deberías ir a ver que Edward no haya quemado otro queso del mocoso.

-Toni es tan inteligente como cualquiera de sus hermanos y un día se dará cuenta que quien la protegió e hizo tan fuerte no fue su padre.

-Se te hace tarde, Jarvis.

-Con su permiso, malvado amo.

SIM rodó sus ojos en fastidio cuando se quedó solo, quitándose la camisa que se había puesto para buscar otra, sobando apenas su pecho vendado. Se giró a tiempo cuando una mano fuerte le pescó por el cuello, azotándole contra la puerta del clóset.

-¿Quieres más, eh?

Steve Hydra torció una sonrisa. -Sabes lo que quiero, más vale que no te resistas.

-Cariño, aún no nace el Rogers que pueda someterme.

-Ya lo veremos.

Tony AVAC iba montado sobre la espalda de su igual, subiendo las escaleras para ir a fastidiar a SIM pero Jarvis estiró los brazos, impidiendo el paso a los menores.

-De momento, este piso está clausurado, jóvenes e inquietos amos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -Stevie frunció su ceño, pero retrocedió ante los gestos del mayordomo.

-Por su bienestar mental. ¿Les apetece algo de fondue recién hecho?

-¡SÍ! -corearon ambos.

Steve 3490 besó los cabellos de su esposa mientras ambos se balanceaban en una silla mecedora. Luego de un choque de titanes y de discusiones tontas por motivos aún más irrealistas, ahora venía la calma y felicidad que tanto había anhelado, con un hijo en camino al que su hermosa castaña insistía en poner Peter, Peter Stark-Rogers para comenzar la tradición pues era el nombre que todos los hermanos Stark deseaban para su primer hijo. Así que, para confusión y agobio del mundo, verían aparecer una buena cantidad de Peters Stark-Rogers por aquí y por allá. Incluso con quienes menos pensaba terminaron llevándose bien, entre golpes, mordidas o un piso de la mansión clausurado por Jarvis para no ver escenas dignas de una película hardcore pornográfica. Con todo y ese curioso par, ahora todo estaba mucho mejor.

 

 

Había siete Stark para siete Rogers.

 

**F I N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que se hayan divertido como disfrutado de este pequeño experimento mío, muchísimas gracias por leerme y que la Calabaza Gigante nos permita seguir juntos con más historias. 
> 
> Gracias muchas infinitas !! miau!!


End file.
